


Temperature

by ShootingStarsAtNight



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poor Hinata Hajime, Poor Komaeda Nagito, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStarsAtNight/pseuds/ShootingStarsAtNight
Summary: Nagito spuns around to take a look only to regret it instantly when he topples backwards and right into the deep side of the pool.It seems that his luck is at work once again.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> I got the sudden urge to write and it happened to be Komahina! Woodl woodle.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy and please spare me if you see spelling errors.
> 
> *does the haven't slept a wink dance*

The sun shines bright in the sky over head and the calm of the pool glistens with the sun's reflected glory. The sounds of waves from afar echo through the air and with it, wind rushes straight through Nagito's hair. He blocks his eyes from the dust that the wind carries and smiles at the freshness of the ocean's scent. A new day where hope and despair may collide. He's glad he left his cottage today. He might even see Hajime if he's lucky enough.

With his smile still in place, Nagito walks closer to the pool and feels amused by his distorted figure in the water when he looks over the edge. It makes his face almost look a little creepy. He even wonders if this is what his face looks like all the time, but the thought doesn't stick around too long.

Another gush of wind ruffles his hair and he passes his hand through the water. It's warm, suprisingly. He might take a dip today, providing it doesn't get cold or it rains.

He disturbs the water a little more and positions himself to stand up, only to bump into a beach chair that he doesn't remember witnessing in that position before. 

"What-"

Nagito spuns around to take a look only to regret it instantly when he topples backwards and right into the deep side of the pool. Coldness engulfs him and he panicks when he realises that he can't touch the pool floor with his feet. All he sees are bubbles and his arms flay while his eyes burn. He's sinking and he hasn't been able to get a whiff of oxygen.

What is wrong with him? He knows how to swim, but his body isn't listening to his brain right now.

Was he seriously going to die like this? That's pathetic. 

He flays some more as he falls deeper into the body of water while his limbs start to feel heavy. But alas, out of nowhere, he feels a force around his waist and Nagito squeezes his eyes shot while a gasp leaves his throat by mistake. He ends up taking in an unpleasant amount of water. Boy does his chest burn.

Nagito feels himself being pulled out of the water and wind hits him again. He shivers now that he knows he's out of the pool but it takes him some time to register the familiar voice calling his name. It felt so far away before, but now it's so close. He thinks he knows who it is. Or, maybe it's the water in his ears, causing him to become delusional.

The white haired boy opens his eyes despite his body's protest and feels relieved when he gets lost in the stormy green eyes that could only belong to one person.

Hajime. So he wasn't being delusional.

Hinata was kneeling near him while his hands hovered over Nagito's form. 

The boy was soaking wet and panting. His clothes stick to him in a way that looks mildly uncomfortable but Nagito supposes that he himself doesn't look much better.

"Komaeda?" Hinata asks again worry still clear in his voice. He's out of breath too.

Nagito's still in a daze. But, who wouldn't be after seeing such a beautiful face?

Nagito can't stop the smile the surfaces.

"It looks like-" Nagito hacks again, followed by a series of coughs and wheezes. His head hurts like hell. "It looks like the water was cold after all. No swimming for me, I guess."

Hinata sighs and restd his head on Nagito's chest. Nagito can feel his heartbeat quicken and his face flush. Hinata's being a little strange today. He hates that trash like him is allowing such a wonderful person to waste time near him.

"Don't tell me that was your way of checking the water temperature." Hinata says, bewildered by what looks like Nagito's stupidity.

Nagito grins wider. "Of course not, Hajime. I was just unlucky."

Hinata snorts but it half lacks amusment.

"Give me two reasons to believe you."

Nagito coughs again.

"I can give you more." 

Hinata makes a strangled noise and Nagito can feel how hot Hinata's face has grown as he mumbles,"If you want. I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
